kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuma Kendate
is Kazuma Kenzaki's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. He is currently president of BOARD Corporation. Kazuma Kendate He is a Rank Ace employee of BOARD who has the ability to transform into with the sealed Beetle Undead. However, due to his ranking, Kazuma is prideful to the point of seeing himself to be invincible. It is not until after he gets demoted when Tsukasa Kadoya arrives that he realizes that ranking is not everything and that followers are just as important as leaders. Soon after helping him with the crisis occurring in his world, Kazuma thanks Tsukasa who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch. He sometimes calls Tsukasa "cheese", rather than "chief", though it is not known if this is made purposefully or not. History While fighting the Elephant and Capricorn Undead, Kazuma chooses to protect Mutsuki rather than fight as Decade intervenes to destroy the Elephant Undead. Later, when summoned by BOARD's president, Hajime Shijo, Kazuma is shocked to learn his actions from the fight got him demoted to Rank 7 and thus forced to work under Tsukasa in his kitchen staff. However, in spite of Yuusuke's encouragement, the stress of working in the kitchen and being demoted again to Rank 2 gets to Kazuma as Hajime demands him to relinquish his Blay Buckle. However, Kazuma refuses and runs off with the belt with the intent to regain his former rank by sealing the Undead himself. With the other Riders are sent in pursuit, Tsukasa gets to Kazuma first before the two are attacked by Kamata in his true form: as the Paradoxa Undead. As Decade battles the Undead, Kazuma becomes Blade and fights both Garren and Leangle. However, both fights are interrupted with the appearance of Kamen Rider Chalice, who takes the Blay Buckle off of Kazuma. Hajime fires Kazuma for his actions, but as he is picking up his things to leave, both Tsukasa and Yuusuke encourage him to continue. He continues his work in the kitchen, but after hearing a distress call announcing that both Mutsuki and Sakuya are eliminated, he takes the opportunity to regain his chance to become Blade again with Yuusuke coming along for the ride. Once arriving at the sealed lab at BOARD and learning the truth about Hajime, as he becomes the Joker, he teams up with Decade to destroy both him and Kamata. Soon after, Kazuma thanks Tsukasa who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch like he had. Kazuma later appears in the World of the Rider War as his reality is absorbed into it, leading his Rider comrades against Wataru's. Though at first he refuses to aid Tsukasa and Yuusuke, Kazuma has a change of heart and joins in the fight against Super Apollo Geist with Kamen Rider Garren before the villain causes more worlds to merge into the World of the Rider War, destroying the World of Blade which causes its Riders to fade away as a result. However, he is resurrected following Tsukasa's death in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 and helps in reviving him and battles Super Shocker, assuming King Form as a result from Decade's K-Touch and later transforms into his Jack Form to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Later appearances Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter In Decade: Final Chapter, Blade in his regular Ace Form teams up with Kamen Rider Ryuki to destroy Decade now in Violent Emotion's Form but Decade turns the tables on them by turning Kenzaki into Blade Blade to destroy Ryuki and later destroys him with his Final Attack Ride resulting in both Riders being turned into cards. He is later revived after Decade voluntarily lets himself be destroyed. Forms *'Rider height': 201 cm *'Rider weight': 101 kg Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 kmKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.8 t, 280 AP *'Kicking power': 4.8 t, 480 AP *'Resistance': 120 t *'Maximum jump height': 33 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m/5.7 s Special Attacks: *'Boar Tackle': 800 FPRouze Cards. (8 t) *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t) *'Locust Kick': 1000 FP (10 t) *'Deer Thunder': 1200 MP (12 t) *'Lion Beat': 600 FP (6 t) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t) *'Jaguar Mach': 1600 MP (16 t) *'Deadly Blow': 2000 MP (20 t) *'Lightning Blast': 2200 AP (22 t) *'Lightning Sonic': 3800 AP (38 t) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t) is the default form of Kamen Rider Blade assumed by using the Blay Buckle and Change Beetle Rouze Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Beetle Undead. This form has no capabilities or attributes that distinguish it from the other Riders in Ace Form other than its melee-oriented fighting style and the abilities it acquires from the Spades Suit Rouze Cards. This is the only form that Kendate was shown using in the Kamen Rider Decade TV series. - Jack= Jack Form *'Rider height': 201 cm *'Rider weight': 111 kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.5 t, 350 AP *'Kicking power': 5.5 t, 550 AP *'Resistance': 180 t *'Maximum jump height': 133 m *'Maximum Flying Height': 10000 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m/4.6 s *'Maximum Flying Speed': 300 km/h (100 m per 1.2 sec) Special Attacks: *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t) *'Extreme Shot': 4800 AP (48 t) System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards via the Rouze Absorber. Blade assumes his Jack Form by inserting the Absorb Capricorn into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Fusion Eagle Rouze Card. This endows the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead's DNA, enhancing Blade's combat capabilities. In this form, Blade gains golden reinforced armor plating which increases his resilience to enemy attacks. Blade also gains wings on his back, enabling him to fly. Assuming this form additionally upgrades the Blay Rouzer into its Empowered Type, which lengthens its blade and expands its AP cache. Instead of transforming into his Final Form Ride, Kendate is shown using this form during Movie War 2010. It is unknown how he was able to transform into Jack Form, as the Capricorn Undead was destroyed by Decade instead of being sealed. - King= King Form *'Rider height': 201 cm *'Rider weight': 131 kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 4.5 t, 450 AP *'Kicking power': 7.0 t, 700 AP *'Resistance': 200 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m/6.5 sec (one say 6.6 sec) Special Attacks: *'Royal Straight Flash': 11200 AP (112 t) *'Straight Flash': 5000 AP (50 t) *'Four Card': 9600 AP (96 t) (one say 9400 AP, 94 t) *'King Form Three Card': 3400 AP (34 t) *'Pentacle Flash': 6200 AP (62 t) *'Straight Tempest Crush': 4600 AP (46 t) *'King Form One Pair': 3400 AP (34 t) *'Five Card Christmas': 12000 AP (120 t) *'King Form Two Pair': 4600 AP (46 t) *'Full House': 6200 AP (62 t) is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can assume. This transformation is initiated by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Card. It is undoubtedly Blade's strongest form, allowing him to overwhelm the Joker Undead, Kamen Rider Wild Chalice, the Kerberos Undead, and Jashin Fourteen When transforming into King Form, all of Blade's Spades Suit Rouze Cards form a full suit of golden armor for him. This massively increases his defenses, but at the cost of agility. In addition, Blade can activate the effects of the individual Rouze Cards on his body without having to scan them. This form grants Blade the King Rouzer. The King Rouzer does not have storage for cards like the Blay Rouzer, as all of Blade's cards are fused with his body. For Rouze Combos, Blade can separate the necessary Rouze cards from his body. Blade is still able to use the Blay Rouzer, and often dual-wields both the King Rouzer and Blay Rouzer. It is unknown if Kendate possessed the high fusion rate and associated side effects of his original incarnation. Kendate transforms into King Form with the help of Decade in Movie War 2010. - Final Form Ride= Blade Blade Rider Statistics *'Rider Length': 280 cm *'Rider Weight': 101 kg In episode 9 of Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final Form Ride card that allow transforms Blade Ace Form into the , a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Diend also used the Blade Blade Final Form Ride. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the , where the Blade Blade charges with electricity before being slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend uses the Blade Blade, Diend can perform the , which is the same as the Decade Edge. Kendate only used this form during its debut episode and Movie War 2010. The card effect form can also be used on the real Kamen Rider Blade by Diend and Decade. }} Equipment *Blay Buckle: Blade's transformation belt *Chalice Rouzer: Transformation belt as the Joker Undead *Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form and King Form *Rouze Card: Allow Blade to perform special attacks *Blay Rouzer: Blade's personal weapon *King Rouzer: Blade King Form's primary weapon *Blue Spader: Blade's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuma Kendate is portrayed by . Suzuki previously portrayed Reira in the drama adaptation of Fūma no Kojirō. As Kamen Rider Blade, his suit actor is . Etymology Kazuma's surname, Kendate, is Japanese for "standing sword", referring to Blade's motif being both the Suit of Spades and its Minor Arcana counterpart, the Suit of Swords. Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Heroes Category:Card Riders Category:Revived Riders